


Colours pt.5

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Colours, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Sorry for the delay. I had like 98% of this chapter written but my computer restarted and I lost it. To be quite frank I think the original work was better, but there was no retrieving that from cyber wherever .





	Colours pt.5

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had like 98% of this chapter written but my computer restarted and I lost it. To be quite frank I think the original work was better, but there was no retrieving that from cyber wherever .

Arthur couldn’t stand it anymore. Merlin’s hair had been blue for days, getting darker and darker as the days progressed. He had quickly figured it out; sadness. The slump in his shoulders, the way he carried himself was all it took for him to riddle it out. The warlock was refusing to talk to him about it. Whenever he tried to bring up the ever darkening shade of blue, the boy found a way to change the topic or excuse himself.

It was three days later that the king had enough. Merlin’s hair was such a dark shade of blue that it almost passed for his natural raven locks. Enough is enough. The problem was getting Merlin in a position where he couldn’t run away from the conversation, but would feel safe enough to confide in Arthur.

It was that night that the perfect opportunity arose Merlin was preparing Arthurs chambers for the night; fire alight as he fluffed the pillows his back to Arthur. With the quiet steps of a trained hunter he approached his target. Once within arm’s length he pulled Merlin into his chest, holding him just a little bit tighter when he tried to pull away. In one smooth motion he pulled Merlin onto the bed, the pair sitting back to chest with the kings arms remaining wrapped around his warlock. Resting his chin on the stiff shoulder before him the king whispered softly into the warlocks ear, “Merlin, please, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Merlin’s body remained stiff as he kept his silence.

“Please.” The king begged.

“I let everyone down. People die around me and it’s all my fault. Freya, Lancelot, Morgana – I know she isn’t dead, but the old her is. Do you remember Balinor, the dragon lord? Well he was my father and I got to know him for a couple hours before he was murdered, all because of me because I wasn’t smart enough to notice the bandits encroaching on us or fast enough to react or had the courage to try and use my magic. It should have been me. I should have been the one to die that die. It should be the three year anniversary of my death today, not his.” Merlin divulged. His body slumping into Arthur’s at the confession. 

“Merlin, please look at me.” Arthur begged as he grabbed Merlin’s chin with gentle fingers forcing him to come face to face with the king. Looking to those eyes Arthur couldn’t find any remnants of the light that normally resided in the dull gray eyes before him. 

“Merlin, don’t you dare ever say anything like that every again. You are not worth less than them. They did it for you, for the future Camelot. Without you we would not be working on legalizing magic. You’re important Merlin, whether you believe it or not and by god I will make you believe it.” Arthur told him, his voice remaining soft. 

Arthur studied Merlin a moment. He wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light but it looked as though Merlin’s hair had gone a shade lighter. There may have been a shred of light that in his eye, or it could have been a reflection from the flames, but looking at those eyes Arthur couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, feather light and innocent.

Arthur dragged the warlock down onto the bed, pulling him into little spoon. Merlin turned over to face Arthur who gently carded his fingers through the soft, blue locks.

“I love you, Merlin.” 

Merlin smiled at his king, as he shuffled in closer whispering, “Love you too” into the blonds collarbone as he closed his eyes.


End file.
